


Clint's Very Very Very Happy Christmas

by rivalmagician



Series: Reincarnation Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Young Avengers
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalmagician/pseuds/rivalmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being invited to Pepper's Christmas Eve party, Clint learns that Phil's been thinking about taking their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's Very Very Very Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Both Clint and Phil are sixteen in this story. They're both getting a little older, so I thought that they should start exploring a little. I though I'd warn because so far the series has been pretty tame.

It’s Christmas Eve and the snow that the city had at the beginning of the month has mostly melted and turned into a brownish slush that Clint drags his feet through. The snow’s all but melted but it’s still pretty cold out, he can see his breath coming out as mist in front of him, and Clint’s well wrapped up in several layers.

He’s on his way to Phil’s apartment because Pepper’s throwing some fancy party tonight. When he told his mom that he was going to a Stark Enterprises party, she panicked and realised that Clint doesn’t actually own a suit. Well, at least, not one that actually fits; she forced him to try on the suit he wore to his grandfather’s funeral when he was eleven. Obviously, it didn’t fit. So, Clint had to spend most of the morning going around stores with his dad, wading through the Christmas rush, trying to find a suit that fit him and wasn’t too expensive. 

They succeeded, partly. Clint’s dad says he’ll grow into the jacket which nearly completely covers his hands. 

He arrives at Phil’s apartment building and is waved inside the door by the Louis the Doorman who recognises him and wishes him a happy Christmas. 

Happy answers the door when Clint knocks, “Hey Clint,” he says, taking his coat and the hated overlong suit jacket, “Nice suit,”

“My mom made me go shopping,” Clint grumbles. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Happy nods sympathetically, he’s wearing a knitted sweater decorated with reindeer and he doesn’t look too happy about it. 

“Nice sweater,” Clint replies. 

“Pepper made wear it,” Happy says with a sigh, “Phil’s around here somewhere,”

Clint makes his way through the crowd, nodding and waving to the people he recognises but not stopping to talk to anyone until he finds Phil. Phil is standing a little away from the party wearing a sweater like Happy’s, only blue and decorated with snowflakes. If it’s possible he looks even less happy about it.

“I don’t know what you’re smirking about,” Phil says by way of greeting, “She’s got one for you too,”

Clint didn’t even realise he was smiling, “You look adorable, like one of those little dogs that people dress up in clothes,”

“I hope you like purple,” Phil says back, “Because it’s very purple,”

“You know I love purple,” Clint says, pecking Phil on the cheek, “Merry Christmas,”

“And a Happy New Year,” Phil says back, “You’re wearing a tie,” he finally notices.

“Yeah, I am,” Clint tugging at it self-consciously, “And the damn thing’s choking me,” 

The tie was the first one Clint spotted in the store, purple of course. He thinks he’s pretty much failed at tying it right, which he’s right about because Phil loosens it and reties it in a weird way that feels more comfortable. 

“How’d you know how to do that?” Clint frowns do at it.

“Tony took me suit shopping today,” Phil says, sounding weary, “He bought me, like, five. Why does anybody need five suits?”

Clint surveys the party properly for the first time. The usual crowd are there; Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Natasha but so is Jane, Betty, Hank and Hank’s new girlfriend Janet. As well as the Avengers, several of the Stark Enterprises board members are there, some people Clint recognises from SHIELD and as well as a couple of minor celebrities. 

“Pepper really knows how to throw a party,” Clint says. 

“It’s boring,” Phil replies honestly, “We don’t have to stay long though; we can go to my room and watch movies,”

“Oh thank God,” Clint relaxes slightly, the idea of having to spend the whole evening…mingling, “Hey, you going to kiss me under the mistletoe?” he asks raising his eyebrows hopefully. 

“Well, I would but it’s kind of occupied,” he tells Clint, pointing towards the other side of the room where sure enough, under a sprig of mistletoe hanging over the doorway, Hank and Janet are, to put it crudely, sucking face, “They’ve been like that for ages,”

“Gross,” Clint says wrinkling his nose, “So, that’s put you off making out for life,” he asks, sounding disappointed. 

“No,” Phil says pensively as one of the hired waiters goes past with a tray of drinks, he grabs two lemonades for them, “I’ve been thinking about something else actually,” 

“Oh yeah, what’s that,” Clint asks before taking a long gulp of his lemonade.

Barely changing the tone and timbre of his voice Phil says, “Blow jobs,” and takes a casual sip of his drink. 

Clint explodes, literally, and starts spluttering up lemonade, “What is wrong with you?” he demands, “I was drinking,” 

Phil shrugs and looks completely unabashed. 

Clint on the other hand has turned bright red; he’s become uncharacteristically tongue tied. His and Phil’s shared sexual exploration hasn’t been that adventurous to date. They progressed from kissing and hand holding to making out and well…rutting. But that took them the best part of two years. They’ve been taking things slow but now it seems Phil wants to speed things up. 

“Are you serious?” Clint whispers because unlike Phil, he’s not comfortable with talking about this so frankly, “What brought this on?”

“I’m sixteen,” Phil says, which counts as an explanation. 

Clint nods in agreement because there aren’t many other things that Clint thinks about other than sex, food and sex, “Yeah, but are you sure,”

Phil doesn’t say anything else just finishes his drink and heads across the party and towards his room. It takes Clint a moment to realise that he should be following

“What are you two up to?” Natasha says, appearing out of nowhere like usual.

“Nothing,” Clint says quickly, sounding anything but innocent. 

Natasha narrows her eyes, “Pepper’s going to notice if you disappear,” she tells him, “I’ll make sure that you get half an hour,”

Clint’s eyes widen, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” his voice cracks. 

Natasha gives him another look, “For God’s sake Clint,” she says pushing him in Phil’s direction, “Stop being so obvious,”

Clint staggers towards Phil’s room in a haze, this is an important moment and he knows it. His heart’s pounding so loudly he thinks that people around him must be able to hear it. Clint’s experience in regards to this mostly revolves around what little porn he’s seen and schoolyard gossip. He doesn’t have much of a clue about what he’s supposed to do. 

Phil’s already waiting in his room; he’s taken the hated sweater off and is wearing a light blue shirt underneath accompanied by a deep blue tie that he’s taking off. He smiles when he sees Clint, “I thought you weren’t coming,” he says. 

“I’d be pretty stupid not to,” Clint jokes nervously. 

Phil takes a stack of textbooks from his desk and props them up against the closed door. They both know all too well that there is very little privacy when the Avengers are about, and even less when Pepper is concerned. 

“Sit down,” Phil tells him pointing to the bed and Clint pretty much falls on to it, “You’re really nervous,” he says, stating the obvious.

“A little,” Clint nods, “More nervous excited though,” he says, adjusting himself slightly.

Clint’s brain kind of seizes up next as Phil kneels on the floor beside him. He carefully undoes Clint’s trousers and pulls them down, Clint tenses up a little when does the same to his boxers. It probably the first time that anyone’s seen him naked since he was a kid and he had that nudist phase when he was about three. 

Phil doesn’t seem fazed about seeing Clint’s…cock. He can’t even think the word without giggling a little internally. He touches him carefully and experimentally, before looking up to check.

“Is this OK?” he asks. 

Clint’s just about ready to explode because nobody but himself has ever touched him there, “That’s…really really good,” he gasps.

“I haven’t even started yet,” Phil says, stroking him carefully. 

Clint’s mind goes blank again as Phil leans in closer to experimentally lick the tip of his cock. A good shudder goes up Clint’s spine and Phil’s brow furrows as he takes in his reaction, Clint feels like he’s being studied. Phil laps at the head of Clint’s cock a few more times before becoming bolder and taking him in a bit more. Clint tries really hard to remain still and stop his hips from thrusting forward, because he’s pretty sure that’s not good first time blow jobs etiquette. He does, however, place his hands gently on Phil’s shoulders and rub the back of his neck soothingly. 

Clint’s far too excited to last long and he gasps Phil’s name in warning before he comes, on Phil’s shirt.

“Oh God, I am so sorry,” Clint says, absolutely mortified. 

“It’s OK,” Phil laughs, “Was that good? Was I good?” he checks nervously.

Clint breaks into a wide smile, “That was amazing,” he says earnestly.

“You just don’t have anything to compare it to,” Phil blushes. 

“That’s true, I don’t know much about blow jobs but I know what I like,” Clint shrugs, “Are you going to let me have a go?” he asks.

Clint presses Phil back down onto the bed and returns the favour. He’s kind of nervous about it because what if Phil hates it. But he doesn’t seem to; in fact, he reacts very favourably. Clint runs his tongue along the underside of Phil’s length making him groan loudly.

“You’re noisy,” Clint points out, pulling off to look up at a pleasingly flustered Phil.

“Sorry,” Phil gasps in apology.

“It’s OK,” Clint reassures him, “I like it,”

Phil doesn’t last much longer than Clint; he comes into Clint’s hand and unlike Clint misses his clothes. They both lie on the bed a little while longer; a little blissed out but definitely happy. 

“So, that was good,” Phil says eventually. 

“Sorry about your shirt,” Clint apologises again.

“I should change,” Phil says, reluctantly getting up. He gives Clint a kiss before going over to his wardrobe and picking out another shirt, “Why have to go back out there before Pepper sends a search party and our lives become even more like a teenage sex comedy,”

Clint barks with laughter, “So, if our lives were a movie…that’s what genre it would be?” he asks.

“Yes, with a little science fiction thrown in,” Phil clarifies. 

“You watch far too many movies,” Clint tells him.

* * * * * 

When they head back out to the party, Clint makes a point of ignoring Natasha’s amused face. No one except her seems to have noticed that they disappeared for about half an hour, which Clint is grateful of. 

The party continues on for a couple more hours, during which Phil and Clint are forced to amuse themselves away from the adults. They eat their body weight in hor d’oeuvres and listen to crappy Christmas music until the only people left in the apartment are the Avengers. 

“Presents!” Tony announces loudly. Tony has to be continuously reminded not to spoil either Phil or Clint but he seems to enjoy buying things so much that he generally fails. 

As expected Clint gets a purple Christmas sweater from Pepper which he gleefully puts on. He’s also gifted with a collection of books on a variety of subjects from Eastern religions to chemistry (from Bruce), a new watch (from Steve) and a knife that makes Pepper look very nervous (from Natasha). Phil gets history and meditation texts (from Bruce), art supplies (from Steve) and another knife which Pepper really looks like she wants to take off him (from Natasha). 

Tony waits until the end to give them his gifts. He looks fit to burst as they open their other gifts but eventually is able to show them. 

“It’s your bow,” Tony says proudly, pulling out a case, “I hope you don’t mind but I made some upgrades, it’s now lighter and more compact” he says, showing him the bow which now folds up into a schoolbag sized shape, “And I designed some new arrows heads for you…nothing too dangerous,” he reassures Pepper. 

Clint examines the bow reverently as Tony gets out Phil’s present. It’s pretty much the most high tech piece of equipment Clint’s ever seen; all in the form of what looks like a StarkPhone, “It’s got about a billion functions, it’s a prototype that apparently too complicated for the mass market but I’m sure you’re smart enough to get it,”

Clint can’t help noticing that both of their presents from Tony could be very useful when it comes to their amateur crime fighting. He doesn’t think that Tony’s found out about their activities as the Young Avengers, it’s pretty new and they haven’t really done anything of note yet. Maybe Tony just hopes that he’ll be able to foster the new generation of superheroes. 

Either way, Kate’s going to be so jealous of Clint’s new bow.


End file.
